


Fantastic

by pukefiend



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Disabled Character, Dubious Consent, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:52:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukefiend/pseuds/pukefiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Huey makes Ocelot a strap-on prosthetic of sorts, which he then uses to fuck Huey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Huey

Ocelot didn't spend a lot of time on the R+D platform, but recently, he had started paying daily visits to them. Kaz noticed, but hell if he was going to say anything. The likelihood, in his mind, was that Ocelot was pestering Huey over something. And while this was generally correct, it wasn't entirely about what Kaz might assume. 

"Is it done yet, Huey?" Ocelot asked. He leaned on the doorway of the small room Huey was in. The scientist was sat at a metal desk, schematics spread across the surface. Other than the desk, the room was mostly bare. 

"Almost, almost I promise," Huey sputtered out, staring down at his notes.

"Huey, I don't really have time to come in here just to hear you say 'almost' every day. I want it done!" Ocelot commanded, banging his fist on the wall. Huey whimpered at the sound. 

"I-I guess you could make a- uh- functional prototype now," he said, shuffling his papers. 

"Good. I'll be overseeing you while you make it," Ocelot said matter-of-factly. He approached Huey and grabbed his wrist, yanking him into a standing position. Emmerich let out a gasp, but allowed himself to be lead into another room by Ocelot. "Plenty of materials and machines in here. You need something, ask. I'll be watching you, so just get the prototype made and don't try anything funny," Ocelot said offhandedly. He took a position in the center of the room, eyes trained on the doctor. 

"I-I-I would never! It'll be done real quick- I promise," Emmerich said, immediately beginning his work. 

About twenty minutes later, Huey approached Ocelot with the prototype. 

"Good work," Adamska said plainly. "I guess I'll need to try it out, then," he muttered. Huey knew he blushed when he heard Ocelot say that. 

Sure, it had been awkward and embarrassing enough, for both men, just to know about the project. But now that it was real, Huey felt even more flustered. 

No one really expects to be approached by Revolver Ocelot with a request for a strange dildo thing. But that's what happened to Huey. 

"Anything to tell me on how it works?" Ocelot asked, turning the form over in his calloused hands. 

"Um- it won't work unless you're uh- a-a-aroused," Huey stuttered out. His face was red and hot as he spoke. 

"That it?" Ocelot asked. He seemed calm, which would be surprising were he anyone except himself. 

"Yeah, I guess," Huey replied. 

"Huey, come here," Ocelot said abruptly. "Gotta test it." 

Huey was certain his face was on fire. 

"Ah no no Ocelot I doubt you want to test it with me, I mean, you don't really even like me, and-"   
It wasn't that the idea wasn't exciting. It was. But it was so humiliating. So humiliating, as if Ocelot hadn't humiliated him enough. Ocelot muttered something to himself before approaching Huey and grasping his face. 

"Listen up. You're gonna test this with me," he said in almost a growl. "Understand?"   
Huey nodded softly. His eyes were wet with tears and his pants were now wet as well as a stream of piss soaked him. 

"Jesus, Huey," Adam grunted as he grabbed the lithe man. "A mess already? Knew you'd agree though. You've gotten me off before. You'll love my new dick in your ass." Emmerich just whined.   
Ocelot set Huey on one of the tables, surprisingly gentle, and went through the painstaking motions of taking off Huey's supports and pants. All the while, Huey was protesting his legs being taken away and Ocelot was murmuring gentle things in his ear. Ocelot took off his own pants, plainly revealing the fact that between his legs was a pussy. Huey's reaction was exactly what Ocelot had been hoping for: absolutely nothing. 

"You said I have to be aroused before I hook this thing up. So, Huey," Ocelot murmured as he climbed onto the table, straddling Huey's face and taking his glasses off, "Show me what you can do." 

Emmerich seemed hesitant for just a moment, his tongue simply running up the length of Ocelot's slit. He took a sharp breath before continuing with a little more vigor. His tears had stopped a minute ago, leaving him to focus solely on pleasing Ocelot. He swirled his tongue up around his clit, listening to the way Ocelot grunted softly in appreciation. He gently wrapped his lips around the warm clit, licking it and sucking it softly. Ocelot leaned back and put one muscled hand on Emmerich's skinny torso to steady himself. Huey began to suck a little harder, feeling the man on top of him lean into the movements. Ocelot's clit grew warmer and harder between his teeth. Huey switched his mouth to gently lick Ocelot's opening, careful not to penetrate him. He could taste him. Not unpleasant. His mouth returned to Ocelot's hard clit, working it as best as he knew how. Based on the way Ocelot was biting his lip, Huey though he was doing well.   
"Enough- that's enough," Ocelot said. He unstraddled Huey's head, looking down at the panting redfaced scientist. Ocelot climbed off the table and picked up the prototype. It looked like a nice dildo. The base had some odd features though. There was a small alcove in the back, several buttons on the sloped base, and little boxes on the corners of the base. Ocelot pulled his pussy open to reveal his hard clit. He pressed the base to his body and hit a button. The boxes sprung open, thin metal straps automatically connecting around his hips to hold the machine in place. Another press of a button caused a gentle vacuum seal to pull Ocelot's hot clit into the machine.   
"That's all?" Ocelot asked Huey, his short statement breaking the tense silence. 

"Y-yeah. Should be fully functional. Full sensation," Emmerich said quietly. "Fully capable of any sex act, including penetration," he added. 

"I want to fuck your ass then. Do you have lube?" 

"B-blue button," Emmerich said softly. Ocelot pressed the button, and the fleshy tip of the prosthetic dispensed a gooey fluid. Ocelot gathered it on his finger and approached Huey, who lay sprawled on the table. Ocelot gently pressed his finger into Huey's tight ass. Emmerich groaned, tilting his head back. 

"That okay?" Ocelot asked, sounding gentler. Huey nodded slightly, his face still red. Ocelot slowly fingered Huey's ass, probing deeper and deeper each time. Huey mewled in pleasure.   
"Please Ocelot, another finger, please-" he begged softly. Ocelot smiled ever so slightly as he pressed a second finger into Emmerich. His gasp was instant, and Ocelot loved the sound. Ocelot began to pick up speed, stretching Huey as best as he knew how. Based on the way the scientist was sweating and muttering, it was probably pretty nice. 

"I'm gonna put it in now," Ocelot warned. Huey nodded, almost imperceivable. Ocelot removed his fingers from Huey's hole and aligned the head of the machine with it. With a gentle push, the tip entered Emmerich's ass. 

"F-fuck," Huey swore. Ocelot pushed in slowly with a grunt. It was incredible. The seal on his clit pulled slightly, the friction on the machine being transferred to him. He watched as Huey tried in vain to force his hips down further on the artificial cock. The man's legs remained limp, prompting Ocelot to grab them and place them on his shoulders as he began to fuck Huey. Emmerich's jaw went slack, his mouth opening as he gasped for breath. Ocelot moved in a manner that suggested urgency and excitement, fingers gripping Huey's hips so hard there would certainly be bruises. 

"I-is it working well?" Huey asked between gasps, trying to maintain his dignity. Ocelot just laughed. 

"Huey," he said, "just try to appreciate the sensation. This doesn't have to be all science."   
Emmerich blushed a little at Ocelot's tone, but he nodded. Ocelot seemed reassured, thrusting into Huey faster and harder. Emmerich groaned. He wished Ocelot would touch him, but it would be so embarrassing to ask. He bit his lip. 

"I'd like it better if you didn't hold back your sounds," Ocelot said. Huey whined. "Tell me what you think Huey. Do you think this thing fucks you well?" he purred into the crook of Huey's neck. Huey didn't want to respond, but when he felt Ocelot push even deeper into him, he had to gasp out a response. 

"Yes it's good it's good!" 

"Oh, did that feel nice or something?" Ocelot chided, hooking his fingers around Emmerich's cock. As he thrust in and out of Huey, he could hear him swearing and sputtering. "Do you want me to do it again?" he growled softly. Huey nodded underneath him, and Revolver Ocelot pushed in deep again. He must have been doing something right, because Huey began babbling about how good it felt. "I knew you could be loud," Ocelot said quietly. He tightened his loose grip on Huey's cock. 

"Please it feels so good, Ocelot, can I cum?" Huey moaned. His breath was hot and wet, face flushed. Ocelot just shook his head. 

"I get to cum first," he said. "So make it happen." Huey wasn't sure how to go about that, especially while focusing so hard on not cumming. 

"What, what can I do?" he managed. 

"Tell me how much of a little bitch you are. Tell me how much of a slut you are for my new cock," Adam said, still thrusting into Huey at an even pace. 

"Oh fuck, Ocelot, I'm such a whore and I love it- I love it when you fuck me, your new cock feels so good, it's incredible and I would do anything just to get fucked by you, I love it so much- I'm such a slut for you Ocelot-" 

The words came spilling out of Huey's mouth, and moments later, Ocelot was cumming. He shook a little at the sensation, feeling liquid sliding down his inner thigh. It took a few deep breaths before he continued. His pace was tamer now, but his grip on Emmerich's leaking cock was tighter. 

"You better beg me to let you cum," Ocelot said, leaning down to suck a hickey onto Huey's pale neck. 

"Please please Ocelot, let me cum, I'll do anything, it just feels so good, please let me cum, I'm begging you, please-" Emmerich groaned. If he had been able to, he would have been forcing his hips down onto Ocelot's cock. 

"Cum for me," Adam said, thumbing the tip of Huey's dick. Emmerich cried out loudly as he came hard, his body shuddering. 

Ocelot pulled his dick out of Huey's ass, Emmerich's breathing loud and ragged. A push of a button released the device into Ocelot's waiting hand. His clit was swollen, red, and hard as a rock, and he could feel the wetness dripping from his pussy. He swiped two fingers over his entrance and pushed them into Huey's waiting mouth. 

"Is that good?" he asked. 

Huey nodded enthusiastically. 

"Slut," Ocelot said as he pulled his fingers from Emmerich's wet mouth. Ocelot quickly threw his pants on, and roughly covered Emmerich as well. He called in a lower ranked soldier, commanding him to put Huey's supports back on, and left the room.


	2. Kaz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ocelot tries his new toy on Kaz.

That evening, Kaz was startled by Ocelot dragging him into what turned out to be Ocelot's bedroom. 

"Adam! What are you doing?" Kaz muttered angrily at him. 

"I got something really nice I have to show you." The tone of Ocelot's voice made Kaz shiver a little. He could feel the heat of Ocelot's body. Ocelot gently put Kaz on the bed, placing his aides on the floor before climbing onto him and kissing his neck. Kaz loved the way Ocelot would bite down, ever so gently, and then use his tongue to soothe the soreness away. For a while, the only sound in the room was the rustling of fabric as Ocelot eased Kaz's clothing off. 

"What's got you so excited?" Miller asked. Ocelot could feel his neck vibrating as he spoke. 

"I got the R+D team to make something special for me," Adam said. "Have a look." 

Revolver Ocelot held out the device so Kaz could see it. 

"Is it...a dildo?" Kazuhira asked. Ocelot shook his head. 

"It's something great. You'll love it. In order for it to work though, I need to get prepped first. So what do you say you touch yourself for me?" 

Kaz obeyed, reaching down to gently grip himself. Ocelot watched as he pulled his pants off and slid his hand between his thighs. The soft breaths Kaz took in, the way he slowly moved his hips to meet his hand: it was gorgeous. With his free hand, Ocelot grabbed the soft curve of Miller's hip. 

"Tell me," Adam murmured, "how much you want this." 

Kaz groaned. "I want to feel it! I bet your cock is amazing I want it Ocelot give it to me!" 

"What do you think?" he said, turning the device over to show Kaz. Kaz nodded silently. Adam laughed. 

"Can't tell if you're being stoic, or if you're a little intimidated, Kaz," he said. 

That got a reaction: Kaz shot him a dirty look that Ocelot could feel through Miller's darkened sunglasses. He moved the device between his legs and it quickly attached to him. 

"Spread your legs, Miller." 

Kaz obeyed, and Ocelot placed two fingers into his mouth. He pulled them out and slowly pressed them both into Miller. 

"Fuck!" Kaz swore. Ocelot paused to allow him to relax, and once Kaz nodded, he slowly curled his fingertips. Gently at first, Ocelot pressed his fingers in and out of Kaz, scissoring them apart a little. His hands were rough, but Kaz loved it. The gentleness faded into a sense of urgency as he sped up, until Ocelot withdrew his fingers. 

"Hurry up," Miller said softly, and Ocelot obliged. He slid the artificial cock into Kaz's ass, all the way in one go. Kaz let out a low moan at the feeling of being stretched so much more. 

"W-wait," he told Adam softly. Ocelot leaned down to kiss his forehead, waiting until Kaz nodded before pulling himself out a little and then thrusting back in. 

"Oh god," Kaz murmured. It took Ocelot a moment to get a nice pace and rhythm, but eventually, he was fucking Kaz in earnest. Kaz's hand moved to his cock, just stroking himself slowly. 

"Oh fuck you feel so good," Ocelot said. "This is better than I could have imagined, Kaz. You feel amazing, fuck." 

Ocelot could feel his stomach coiling, and he barely processed the oncoming orgasm before it happened. "Shit!" he swore, still fucking into Kaz. Kaz's breathing was warm and ragged. 

"Did you cum?" Miller asked, as he felt Ocelot hit his prostate. 

"Yeah yeah," Ocelot murmured. "I can..." his words trailed off as he heard Kaz groan. 

"Just fuck me...I'm close..." Miller added. Ocelot thrust into him, reaching down to grip his cock. 

"Come on Miller..." Ocelot growled, low and husky. Kaz nearly whined as he felt his body warming. 

"Fuck- Adam, I'm gonna cum..." Kaz moaned. Ocelot smiled and leaned down, sucking on Kaz's neck. Miller groaned as he came onto his soft stomach and Ocelot's rough hand. There was a short moment of silence, then Ocelot pulled out of Kaz and removed the device. 

"What did you think?" he asked. Kaz licked his lips, then breathily said, "that was good." 

"Good?" 

"Okay, great." 

"I'll take great."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate comments; tell me what you liked, tell me what I can improve on. I'd be very grateful!


End file.
